1. Field
The following description relates to an image forming apparatus supporting a plurality of network interfaces and a method of editing a routing table in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses include devices such as printers, scanners, copiers, facsimiles, and multi-function products (MFP) integrating functions of these devices. These image forming apparatuses support a function of transmitting a printed and scanned document over a network by using a network interface. Thus, image forming apparatuses having a transmission function include network interfaces connectible to a wired or wireless network.